


Mine, A Waterfall of You

by ladygalinda (hotpinktoasteroven)



Series: Everyone Deserves the Chance to Fly [1]
Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/F, but its more first person omnicient, from glinda's point of view, it doesn't outright say they were/are lovers just heavily implies it, oh and this is written with the first book in mind and not the musical, some accidental and unintentional glinda/dorothy whoops, take it as you please, you won't find any lines and/or references to the musical in here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpinktoasteroven/pseuds/ladygalinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, ask yourself, Miss Galinda. Does evil exist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, A Waterfall of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mix + Fic: Kind of Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38983) by Immortality. 



Never let a woman go even when you know,

She can always be replaced, she can always be replaced,

Oh lust,

Only grows like anger and revenge,

Oh beauty,

Comes and goes,

But love,

**s t a y s  u n t i l  t h e  v e r y  e n d .**

 

♜

  _The girl was in the back of the room, a pauper in a red dress with gaudy fretwork, and in clumpy, old-people's boots. At first Galinda thought what she saw was some trick of the light, a reflection off the adjacent buildings covered in vines and flatmoss. But as Elphaba moved forward, lugging her own carpetbags, it became obvious that she was green. A hatchet-faced girl with putrescent green skin and long, foreign-looking black hair._

[ ** _Oh, are you bothered by the green? Well, it might do you some good, if you let it. If you let it. You affect worldly airs, Galinda, but you don't know the world yet. I think it's a lark. Why not? Why ever_ _not?_** ]

 Sometimes Galinda thinks it would have been so easy to just touch the green. A nudge of the hand, a slip of the hand. So much green from the fluttering eyes to the hardened hands. But while the eyes are green (a deep emerald color, a traitorous comparison made later on) they are as dark as her hair. Just as coarse as well. And just like that, it is easy to hate the creature.

{Or so Galinda would like to think.}

The intrigue with her never stops though. It spirals after that, until the ensuing tangle becomes so messy, that neither can say how _it_ all began.                                      

                                        

 ♜

_But Elphaba dropped the whole sugary plate onto her strange pointed head, and looked at Galinda again from underneath the broad brim. She seemed like a rare flower, her skin stem like in its soft pearlescent sheen, the hat a botanical riot._

[ ** _Well, ask yourself Miss Galinda. Does evil exist?_** ]

To talk of evil with beauty so close can plague one with headaches. Especially when said beautiful person has warm breath, as sugary sweet as the ridiculous hat suggests.

What can Galinda say of evil when she is looking at someone who she thought was? Preconcieved notions are hard to forget, after all. What can she tell Elphaba that the green girl doesn't already know? Galinda almost pities her. To have the chance at looking so pretty, but knowing that deep down, you can never be clean.

{Galinda crosses a line within herself that day.  She is not sure if her thoughts center around her or Elphaba, but both make her cringe and want to rip apart that train of thought.}

 

♜

_Though she had changed. She had surely changed. Glinda was changed. She knew it herself. She had come to Shiz a vain, silly thing, and she now found herself in a coven of vipers._

[ ** _We'll leave Miss Elphaba and Miss Galinda-Glinda is it now, dear? How novel-we'll leave those two old pals as they are_** _…_ ]

They were a unit. They were a team, living in the glory of having a united cause and common goal, one that brought them together that nothing previous had ever done before.

Glinda knew she was a slow learner, when it came to other people. But when it came to herself, she knew right where she was, is where she belonged.

{She thought.}

 

♜

 _In a single lumpy bed, they huddled together for warmth and encouragement and, Glinda told herself, protection. The others cooed and shrieked in the stable yard below, the kitchen maids came and went noisily, at odd hours. Glinda would start as if from a frightful dream, and nestle in nearer to Elphaba, who seemed at night never to sleep. Daytimes, the long hours spent in poorly sprung carriages, Elphaba would nod off against Glinda's shoulder_.

[ ** _Gossip is instructive_** _, said the Wizard. **It tells which way the wind is blowing**._ ]

Can hearts be lumpy? Glinda thinks that maybe they can be. There are two different, sizable lumps inside of her heart, at least. One is named Elphaba. The other is Power. The problem with the two lumps, is that they are never balanced. She has been realizing for some time now that she can't have both.

When the time comes, she hopes she can make the right choice.

 

♜

_The driver clucked the reins, and pitched a cry to leave. Glinda craned her head to see Elphaba drift back into the crowds. For all her singularity of complexion, it was astounding how quickly she became camouflaged in the ragamuffin variety of street life in the Emerald City. Or maybe it was foolish tears blurring Glinda's vision. Elphaba hadn't cried, of course. Her head had turned away quickly as she stepped down, not to hide her tears but to soften the fact of their absence. But the sting, to Glinda, was real._

[ ** _But I won't lie to you, my dear. No need to lie. I don't know yet where I'm going. I haven't decided so I wouldn't have to lie_** _….She put her face against Glinda's and kissed her. **Hold out, if you can** , she murmured, and kissed her again. **Hold out, my sweet**._ ]

As it happens, the choice is thrust onto her, feeling like an iron chain tying her to her seat. For a moment, she can't move, can't breathe, can't scream.

That sugary sweet breath whispers loving words to her, and she clings to them. No sweeter words  were ever told to her with that amount of high regard before.

She squashes the oranges with her fingers. Feels the sticky liquid run between her fingers, and spill onto her dress. 

It doesn't add up to how she feels.

 

♜

_The Witch in fact alarmed her a little. It was not just the novelty of seeing her again, but the strange charisma Elphaba possessed, which had always put Glinda in the shade. Also there was the thrill, basis indeterminable, which made Glinda shy, and caused her to rush her words, and to speak in a false high voice like an adolescent. How quickly you could be thrown back to the terrible uncertainty of your youth! For when she chose to remember her youth at all, she could scarcely dredge up an ounce of recollection about that daring meeting with the Wizard. She could recall far more clearly how she and Elphie had shared a bed on the road to the Emerald City. How brave that had made her feel, and how vulnerable too. They walked for a way in a restless silence._

[ ** _I just mean, Glinda, is it possible we could be living our entire adult lives under someone's spell? How could we tell if we were the pawns of someone's darker game? I know, I know, I can see it in your face: Elphie, you're sniffing conspiracy theories again. But you were there. You heard what I heard. How do you know your life hasn't been pulled by the strings of some malign magic?_** ]

 She is saddened by Elphaba's hardened face. Her hands were always rough, yes, but with a warm strength.

{The kind that brushed Glinda's hair as she whispered goodbye.}

Something has been lost. Among these familiar words and petty laughs about styles, she can feel it. She wonders if her Elphie, who must be in there somewhere in the Witch's inner self, can feel the onset of tragedy as well.

The love is gone.

It is the end.

♜

 _Both women averted their eyes and hurried their feet along their opposing ways. For the Witch, the sky was a huge boulder pressing down on her. For Glinda it was much the same. But Glinda wheeled about, and cried out, "Oh Elphie!" The Witch did not turn. They never saw each other again_.

[ _You have no agenda of charity, Glinda. At least don't fool yourself. Or are you really under some rusty spell of Madame Morrible, after all this time?_ ]

 Dorothy was so youthful. She shone like a star. Glinda hadn't mean't to fall into her gravity, but she had. You could say she had a thing for good souls with good causes.

It wasn't as if her Elphaba was still around, anyway.

{There is no use in lying. Glinda, with all of her pretty gowns and silly notions, was made for Elphaba. Or the other way around. How exactly, does this work?}

**♕**

       _The world was floods above and fire below. If there was such a thing as a soul, the soul had gambled on a sort of baptism, and had it won? The body apologizes to the soul for its errors, and the soul asks forgiveness for squatting in the body without invitation. A ring of expectant faces before the light dims; they move in the shadows like ghouls…And Glinda in her gowns, waiting to be good enough to deserve what she gets._    

 

♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕

"She wasn't all I had. With me being so materialistic, she would have laughed if I had suggested otherwise. But....

 **Elphaba Thropp was the most important.** "

♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕♚♛♔♕

 

Pounding, pounding, pounding, **blood**.

Yours came down in rivulets.

**Mine,**

**A  w a t e r f a l l  o f  y o u** .

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by immortality's Fic + Mix entitled, Kind of Amazing. Different fandom and pairing, but that mix (along with the words) have stuck with me ever since I read it. Go read if you are a fan of Pretty Little Liars and Alison/Emily.


End file.
